Feel My Love
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: (Bering and Wells AU.) Myka is in panic mode when Helena is taken hostage.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: Again, another AU Bering and Wells fic. Also, Helena may be just a little OOC, but I don't think it's too much. But I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyway, I hope you like. :)**

* * *

Feel My Love

Fear, panic, anxiousness – all of these emotions filled her body as she waited impatiently to find out what the hell was going on. She tried to keep cool and not let anyone see how upset she was, but she knew that she was failing miserably at keeping calm.

They knew. Of course they knew. The other cops might have been oblivious to her feelings at this moment, but not her friends.

The other cops might have thought that she was just angry at the situation, but not her colleagues.

They knew. She knew that they knew her secret.

Truth be told, she was angry at the situation, but her fear out-weighed her anger. She was afraid! Afraid for the woman that was in the building, the M.E.

**~xoXox~**

Helena sat against the cold wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that she thought it might explode. She was so afraid. She didn't think she had ever been this scared before. It wasn't like her to be so fearful, but the thought of not making it out of here alive made her choke on a sob.

She kept her gaze fixed on the man standing in front of the door to the morgue. He had a gun gripped tightly in his hands. It was loaded, his shaky hand wrapped around the handle with his sweaty finger on the trigger. He seemed a little jumpy, nervous even. She hadn't missed how he kept mumbling to himself over and over again. He wore a mask on his face, so she couldn't tell what he looked like. She wasn't sure if she wanted to look at the face that was going to kill her.

Helena wondered why he had done this. Why had he taken her hostage? He had locked the both of them in the morgue, and now it was just him and her and a corpse!

She sniffled and then sighed as she leaned her head back against the cool press behind her.

She still couldn't believe that he had caught her off guard – that she had let him catch her off guard. Just as she had been closing up the body that she had been doing an autopsy on, she had felt something hit her from behind. Before she had time to react, she had been on the ground and losing consciousness – everything had just gone black. When she had woken up, she had found that she had been bound by the wrists and sitting where she was now.

But, more than anything she just wanted to know why he had taken her hostage. What was so special about her? She was pretty sure that she had never seen him before, although she couldn't see his face, so it was actually kind of hard to tell whether she knew him or not, but she was pretty sure that she didn't.

"W-why are you doing this?" She asked through a sob, trying not to show how terrified she actually was. The tears weren't helping much.

He turned around, staring at her with his beady eyes. "Because I can." He said nothing more and turned to face the door again, peering out through the small window.

Helena wasn't happy with that answer. She felt defiance beginning to well up within her. "Tell me why you have taken me hostage." She put a hint of firmness in her voice, trying to keep the quiver that the sobbing had caused at bay. Though, she knew that she had to be careful. The last time she had questioned him, he had taken his frustrations out on her.

He turned around, glaring. "Shut up bitch!" He walked over and smacked her across the side of the face.

She looked at him with shock as he moved away from her. Bringing her bound hands up, she placed them against her throbbing cheek. He had been doing that since she had woken up. One minute he seemed calm, then the next he would snap and hit her for asking a simple question.

**~xoXox~**

Myka stood behind the cop car, clenching her standard issued weapon tightly in her hand. She just wanted to run in there and save Helena from the mad man that had taken her hostage. She wondered why he had done it. Who would want to take Helena Wells hostage? She had never done anything to anyone. She was harmless – except when her temper got the best of her.

All of a sudden she heard a ringing noise. Her green eyes locked onto the negotiator and watched as he picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver. Just as quick as he had picked it up, he had put it down again. "What?" Myka asked through clenched teeth. "What does he want?" She could feel her anger boiling.

"He wants ten thousand dollars and…" the negotiator trailed off.

"And?" Myka asked irritated.

"A helicopter so he can escape with… Doctor Wells." He looked sorrowful.

Myka growled. "That is never going to happen. Not if I have anything to do with it!" She was furious. Did that idiot really think that he was going to get away, but especially with Helena? That was never going to happen. Not as long as she was alive.

That was the woman that she loved and she was supposed to protect her. She had never even gotten the chance to tell her how she felt. She vowed that as soon as Helena was safe she was going to tell her. Today had made her realise just how much she really did love her and that if anything ever happened to her she would be lost without her. She already felt lost without her.

Running her hands through her tangled mess of curls, she began to storm towards the entrance of the building. She felt a hand grip her shoulder, halting her. She shrugged it off, continuing on her journey towards the front door. "Myka! You can't go in there." It was Pete, her partner.

Myka turned around and glared at him. "Why not?!"

"You have to let them do their jobs." He looked towards the negotiator and his team.

"Oh, because their doing such a wonderful job. They're going to let him escape and take, Helena with him. I will _not_ let that happen." She began out again.

"If you go in there now, he will kill her," Pete shouted after her.

Myka stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want Helena to die. She would do anything to keep her alive, even if that meant leaving the decision making up to the negotiator, no matter how much she disliked the thought. She turned to look at her partner and gave a slight nod of her head.

She didn't like this one bit.

**~xoXox~**

Helena winced when the stranger in the mask gripped her arm in a vice like grip and roughly pulled her up off of the cold floor. She struggled, trying to get away from him. She knew it was probably a stupid thing to try and do, but she was not going with him. Her theory proved correct when he aimed his handgun at her head. She stopped immediately, eyes wide.

She breathed in a shaky breath as he dragged her towards the door. No matter how much it killed her, she was going to comply and not be stubborn. This wasn't the time for that. She didn't have a death wish. She wanted to live. There was a certain someone she had to see again. She had to tell her how she really felt. She had to tell Myka that she loved her. She had to know. Helena just wished that she had have told her sooner and had not been such a coward, but honestly she had never thought something like this would have happened to her – being a hostage. She had thought that she would have had some more time to finally admit her feelings, but apparently not.

He opened the door and roughly pushed her through first. She could feel the cold, metal barrel digging into her back, and she knew that he had it loaded. She wanted to say something smart to him, tell him that when she got out of here that she was going to kill him, but she knew that one slip, one mistake and she would be dead. So instead, she walked slowly towards the exit, worry seeping through her. She didn't know what was going to happen. She still didn't know why he had taken her hostage. "W-why are you d-doing this?" She stuttered out. _Helena Wells, did you just stutter?_ She thought furiously to herself as she unintentionally let her composure slip.

She heard him sigh. "Because you were supposed to take care of him and you didn't." Bitterness filled his voice.

Helena frowned. "What are you talking about?" She wanted to add 'you bloody fool,' but decided against it. She had no idea what he was talking about. She didn't know him and she certainly didn't know who he was talking about.

"Bobby O'Shea! My brother!" He shoved her forward, silently telling her to pick up the pace. "Do you remember now?" He growled out.

Helena's eyes were wide with recognition. Yes she did remember. That day had always stuck with her – she would never forget it.

Bobby O'Shea had been a young boy, maybe fifteen. He had been shot while he had been walking the streets of Manhattan. She had just walked out of a store when she had seen him lying on the ground. Unfortunately it had been fatal. Before she had time to control the bleeding he had died. His brother had been there with him, but that had been almost ten years ago. She had just been a young doctor. "Dillon?" She asked shocked.

**~xoXox~**

"He's coming out." The negotiator shouted around. Everyone aimed their guns towards the exit, including Myka.

The negotiator walked towards her. Myka gave him a worried look. She didn't want anything to happen to Helena. "Do we know who he is yet?"

"Dillon O'Shea," he stated.

"Well… what does he want with, Helena?" She asked with little patience.

"Apparently his fifteen year old brother was shot ten years ago. Doctor Wells was the first person on the scene," he explained.

Myka frowned. Helena would have only been a young doctor back then. "What happened?"

"Well, he died before she had a chance to get the bleeding under control. His brother blames her for not saving him."

Myka was shocked. Helena had never told her that before. "Helena would have done everything she could have for that boy. She would have never given up," she stated firmly. She knew Helena and she knew that she would never let anyone die, not without a fight anyway.

The negotiator put his hand on Myka's shoulder. "I know. There was nothing she could have done. He had been beyond help, but his brother didn't see it that way."

"He's coming out!" Someone shouted again.

The both of them turned their attention towards the exit. Dillon O'Shea slowly walked out through the double doors, one arm was wrapped around Helena's neck and the other hand held a gun to her head. Her hands were bound and she had a look of pure fright on her face. Myka immediately felt her heart begin to race. Though it had already been doing that, but now, it just felt like it was going impossibly faster.

Myka automatically went into defence mode. She went to move for her, but Pete stopped her. She was thankful her partner was there to stop her, even if she didn't show her appreciation. She knew that if she had have run for Helena right now, Dillon probably would have killed her, and she definitely did not want that to happen. "Don't worry, Myka, she's going to be fine."

Myka scoffed. It didn't seem that way, but she had to stay positive, for Helena's sake. "Okay – She has to be okay, Pete." She let down some of her guard.

Pete nodded knowingly. "I know Myka, I know." Everyone knew that she had a thing for Helena.

Myka just stood there feeling helpless. She had never felt so useless, not in her entire life. The woman that she loved was being held hostage and there was nothing she could do, except watch a crazy man hold a gun to her head.

All of a sudden she heard a loud bang. Time seemed to stand still. Everything seemed to stop around her, including her heart. Where had that shot come from? Oh God, Helena!

**~xoXox~**

Helena heard a loud bang then all of a sudden Dillon's hands were off of her. She didn't have time to register what had just happened, but she didn't plan on waiting around to find out either. Her heart raced as she began to run in the direction where the promise of safety lay.

Hot, salty tears ran down her cheeks as she spotted Myka rushing towards her. She ran for her. All she wanted to do was to be wrapped up in her arms.

When she reached Myka, she practically jumped into her arms. She wished she could wrap her arms around her, but her hands were still bound with the rough rope. It was okay though, because Myka held her close enough for her liking. Myka wrapped her arms around her tight, pulling her impossibly closer. She buried her face in her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent – a scent she had thought that she would have never gotten to smell again.

Slightly pulling back, she looked up at Myka. Her eyes were red and puffy. Helena was surprised when Myka crushed her lips against hers. Nevertheless she kissed her back. It was one filled with so much love and passion. Pulling back, Myka gripped her head in her hands, staring into her big, brown eyes. "I love you, Helena. I love you so much." She kissed her again.

"I love you, too, Myka. Oh God, I love-" kiss, "you-" kiss, "so-" kiss, "much!" She kissed her again.

Myka pulled her back into her warm embrace. Helena rested her head against her shoulder, smiling in relief. Finally, she felt safe.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Let me know what you think. **

**Are you getting fed-up with all the Bering and Wells AU's? I do have several one-shots in mind set in the Warehouse universe. :) **

**Review please. :)**


End file.
